It Is Always Exactly Where They Intend It to Be
}} Vaarsuvius' oft overlooked brand of revenge strikes again. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Whisper ◀ ▶ * Vaarsuvius' Horse ◀ ▶ * Durkon's Pony ◀ ▶ * A Half-Orc Parking Attendant Transcript The party approaches a public Mount Parking that is inexplicably in the middle of Wooden Forest. The sign reads, Elan: So this is where the horses went while you guys were rescuing me? I kinda figured they had just vanished when you didn't need them, kind of like V's familiar. Roy: Don't be silly. Roy: That would be completely unrealistic. Half-orc: There you go. One horse and one pony. Vaarsuvius: And now I would like my mode of transit returned to my possession. Half-orc: Do you have your ticket? Vaarsuvius: My what? Half-orc: Your claim ticket. The little yellow slip of paper I gave you yesterday when you dropped off the horse. Vaarsuvius: My most humble apologies. I seem to have misplaced it among my many scrolls and spellbooks. Half-orc: No ticket, no horse. Vaarsuvius: Excuse me? Half-orc: I can't give you your horse back unless you have the yellow ticket. Vaarsuvius: But you just acknowledged that you remember us being here just yesterday. Half-orc: No ticket, no horse. Vaarsuvius: But I can see my horse from here! Half-orc: No ticket, no horse. Vaarsuvius: But it is the only horse remaining in the lot! Half-orc: What, am I speaking Gnomish over here? No ticket, no horse! Vaarsuvius: Fine! Haley: Hey, this horse has a scratch on her! She was at full hit points when I left her. Half-orc: Read the sign, honey. The sign reads: Haley (off-panel): Grumble. Vaarsuvius: I have located my ticket. Half-orc: See? That wasn't so hard, was it? Half-orc: Hey, this isn't a claim ticket, it's just a piece of paper that says "I prepared Explosive Runes this morn— The ticket explodes, "'BOOM!"'' '''Half-orc: Your horse, sir or madam. Vaarsuvius: A wizard NEVER loses their ticket. D&D Context * Explosive Runes are a 3rd-level Wizard spell that explode when read. Trivia * The title and Vaarsuvius' last quote are a twist on Gandalf's line "A wizard is never late, nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to." from J.R.R Tolkien's The Fellowship of the Rings. * This marks another appearance of Explosive Runes. * There is an extra "not" on the sign in Panel 7. * Vaarsuvius being called "sir or madam" continues the running gag of keeping Vaarsuvius's gender ambiguous. * Elan references the running gag where Blackwing pops in and out of existence when needed. * The sign is a slam on the modern practice of companies being careless with other person's property but not wanting any liability resulting from such carelessness when it damages the property. External Links * 173}} View the comic * link|250065}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Explosive Runes Category:Bandits of Wooden Forest